


[podfic of] Continue to Bleed

by Melesmeles



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melesmeles/pseuds/Melesmeles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on how Neal getting shot totally <i>should</i> have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Continue to Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic of Continue to Bleed by the wonderful arsenicjade on LJ!
> 
> [Continue to Bleed](http://arsenicjade.livejournal.com/1033687.html) by arsenicjade

mp3, 0:18:02  
Download on [**Mediafire.**](http://www.mediafire.com/?obihb9uvq75rhe3)


End file.
